


Moth to a Flame: Chapter One

by gemini_cole



Series: HenryxPoppy [3]
Category: British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_cole/pseuds/gemini_cole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three months since the events in "Victory." Henry and Poppy are both back in London and back to working together. But can they put the past behind them, or will everything crash and burn?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moth to a Flame: Chapter One

“Cut! That’s a wrap on _Remembrance Beach_. Great work everyone! Let’s have a big hand for our leading lady, Poppy!”  Poppy grasped her director’s proffered hand, letting him pull her into a standing position. She smiled as she shook sand out of her hair and started brushing off her clothes. Wiping away the tears that the final scene had called for left streaks of grime on her face, and she couldn’t wait to get away and take a shower. She quickly jogged up the stairs into her trailer, shedding her wardrobe and deciding to just remove the makeup to her face, and savor a more luxurious shower at home. Tossing the few personal items into a bag, she left the little trailer that had been like a second home for the past three months. North Carolina had been good for her, the small town they filmed the movie in reminded Poppy of so many of the towns where she spent her youth. When she wasn’t working on the movie, she had spent her time walking around town, taking in the bookstores, antique shops and homemade ice cream.  Because the house she was renting was just down the beach a few blocks, she even forwent the studio-assigned transport back and forth to set in favor of walking or a bike. Life was so easy here; in fact, she had even sent her sister Hannah home to visit relatives, instead of working as her assistant, as she usually did.

            Walking in the front door of the quaint beach cottage she had come to love, she tossed her things on the couch, and headed for the bedroom at end of the hall. Stripping off her sundress, she reached for her swimsuit. Emerald green, maillot-style with halter straps, Poppy loved it because not only was comfortable, it enhanced her curves and set off her auburn hair to perfection. She was just adjusting the straps as a voice piped up behind her.

            “You look like a goddess in that suit, you know. Absolutely lethal.”

            Poppy smiled, turning to face her boyfriend. “You just say that because you get to see what’s underneath it.” She stood on her tiptoes to give him a quick peck on the cheek. At the last second, Ben turned his head, catching her full on the mouth. His hands on her shoulders, he gently pulled her to him, deepening the kiss for several moments, before releasing her.

            “Still doesn’t mean it isn’t true. I’m a lucky man. I gather you are going for a swim?”

            Poppy nodded as she reached for a towel and her sunglasses. “I wanted one last swim before we leave. I don’t think I’ll have time tomorrow, with the wrap party. Want to join me?”

            Ben shook his head. “I think I’m going to run to the farmer’s market for things for dinner. Anything you need, darling? I thought I’d just put some fish on the grill with a salad and such.”

            “Oohh, will you stop at that homemade ice-cream from that one stand? Or, maybe that one other stand?  You know, with the strawberries and pound cake? I can’t decide. Surprise me?”

            Ben gazed fondly at her as she pondered, finally asking, “are you able to exist without dessert? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you turn one down. Good lord.”

            Poppy arched an eyebrow at him. “Do you have a problem with that? Because you were the one just proclaiming to like the way I filled out my suit, which you’ve never turned down, if you catch my meaning.”

            Ben smiled reluctantly. “Touché, darling. All right. Though, are you sure you want to go for a swim? You have a lot of packing to do.”

            “I’ll do it tomorrow. I just really want one last swim, and one last time on the beach here. I’ve loved being here so much. Haven’t you?”

            Ben shrugged noncommittally as he grabbed his wallet off the dresser. I’ve been to nicer beaches.” “But,” he said meaningfully, “None of those beaches had you. So it was worth it. I’ll be back soon. Go swim.” With that he swatted her gently on the ass, and walked out the door, heading for the market.

Poppy shook her head as she grabbed her sunglasses, heading out the back door to the beach. Sometimes she couldn’t believe her life. Not only was she dating Benedict Cumberbatch, the new wunderkind actor of his generation, but she herself was a working actress. Finally she could afford the nicer things in life that she had denied herself and her sister for so long. “ _Maybe my life is finally turning around_ ,” she mused to herself as she waded into the water. But if that were the case, why did she have a nagging sense that something was off? Diving beneath the waves, she resolved to figure out just what it was.

She swam hard for what she figured was close to an hour, long laps back and forth in the currents, thinking that Ben was right, she ate way too much dessert. She needed to get her sweet tooth in check again. No one had said anything to her at work, she was sure nothing showed. However, in this industry, god forbid an actress actually eats. Luckily, that was never a problem back in London, when she stayed so busy she hardly had time to eat, let alone eat dessert.

_London_. That was it. Standing upright in the surf, Poppy knew immediately what had been bothering her. London and Henry. In less than 48 hours, she would be back in London, and a week after that, shooting began on the new season of the show. Poppy waded out of the water and flopped down on her towel. The events of the wrap party three months ago suddenly flooding her mind. No question, she had avoided Henry after running out on him that night. She knew he had tried to call. And when he realized she wasn’t going to answer him, he started calling Hannah’s. Finally Poppy had had both phones temporarily shut off, under the guise that charges from overseas calls were astronomical.

It was a mistake. A mistake she had repeated. “ _So much for learning from my mistakes_ ,” she thought ruefully to herself. Now things were going to be a huge mess. How was she going to work with him after all this?

She was still ruminating over it when she felt a warm towel drape over her shoulders, followed by a pair or arms. Looking back, she was nose-to-nose with Ben, who had sat down behind her, engulfing her petite frame with his much larger one.

“You looked cold. How was your swim?”

“Fine.”

“Just fine? Doesn’t sound fine. What’s wrong?”

Poppy sighed, leaning back into him. “Who said anything was wrong? Maybe I’m just sad to be leaving.”

“That can’t be it. You don’t get the wrinkle when you are sad.”

“The wrinkle? What are you talking about?”

“You have a wrinkle that shows up, right here,” he said, gently stroking his index finger along her forehead between her brows. “So what is it?”

“Just thinking about work.”

“Which job? This one or the London one?”

“London.”

“Ah.” Ben hummed softly as rubbed his hands up and down her arms as if to warm her. “You’re worried about the show itself, or…”

“Henry.”

“What about him? I’ve heard he’s got a bit of a reputation of being a wanker, but good at his job. What of it?”

Poppy didn’t think it was wise, or necessary, to clue him in on all of her shared past with Henry. Finally she simply stated, “We had a falling out at the wrap party. I’m afraid it’s going to be awkward.”

There was a long pause as he took this information in. Gazing off into the sunset, Benedict finally stated, “Darling, you are an adult. Being afraid of a co-worker is just ridiculous. It’s time for you to buck up. Whatever you fought over can’t be so important that he’d still be angry three months on. Now, come along inside. I made crab cakes for dinner. I’ll even let you have the last one, no arguments.”

Poppy smiled half-heartedly at the comment as she stood, remembering how they had met, arguing over the last crab cake at a stuffy charity function in the Hamptons. She’d had no idea that by the end of that Memorial Day weekend she’d have a new boyfriend. She had been inclined to dissuade Ben, but he had been so gentlemanly, and funny, with just enough awkwardness to be endearing. In other words, a million miles from the man she had just left in London.

 

***************************************************************************

           

Meanwhile, an ocean away, Henry turned for what felt like the hundredth time. Punching his pillow, tugging at the sheets. Finally he gave in. Sleep was not happening. Not yet, anyway. He threw back the covers, stalking over to the terrace door. Opening it, he leaned against the doorframe, breathing deeply, as he took in the view of nighttime London with its twinkling lights and hum of energy beneath the surface. Usually if he was awake at this hour, it was because he was coming home from the pub and never really appreciated the quiet. If only his mind could be this quiet so he could get some sleep. He scrubbed his hands over his face in frustration, the rasp of his five o clock shadow sounding even louder. The quiet moments like this had been few and far between recently. Having not lined up a summer job, he decided to take the time off. A few weekend trips to see the family, a week in Greece with friends, but mostly he was here, with all of London at his fingertips.

It was in the few quiet moments like this that she slipped in. No matter how hard he tried to block all thought of Poppy, she evaded him, filling the silent moments with so much emotion Henry felt like he could break apart into pieces from the pressure of it. He wanted to not care anymore. He hated himself for the few times he wondered how her film was going and if she was nervous, or having fun, if she liked her costars and if she still ate Greek yogurt with banana for breakfast. So many times he’d had to stop himself from booking a plane ticket to go to her. Damn it if he’d be the one to crawl on his knees. Why did he have to be attracted to the one woman who didn’t see him as anything more than a mistake? “ _If that’s how she feels, then fine. Let her,”_ he thought angrily to himself. He could move on. He could bury whatever it was he felt for her. It was a job, like any other. He would be bland, courteous, and ignore her completely. He could do this. He felt a sense of peace finally slip over him. Yes, this was exactly it.

“Hennrryyy….” a voice purred quietly in his ear as a pair of arms slid sinuously around his waist. “Come back to bed, lover. I’m getting cold without you.”

Yes, he could do this. No problem.


End file.
